Love Sickness
by Lady Melodist
Summary: Sickness...the state or an instance of being sick; illness. Sometimes cured, sometimes kills. A virus in the body or mind. But what sickness is: Love Sickness? Something Sora had to find out the painful way but will it end up killing him? Or saving him?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Warning: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING!)**_

_**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic one night when I was sick with a cold and couldn't go to sleep. It is another one of my SoRiku fics because Sora and Riku are my favorite yaoi couple! Hoep you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Cough…cough…**_

"Sora…"

He knew that voice.

Turning around he looked at the one calling his name, a tall teen standing at the end of the white hall, his white hair gleaming in the overhead florescent lights.

"Hey…Riku," he murmured meekly like a child that just got caught doing something naughty before he broke out into a flurry of cough that made his whole body shake.

"Damn it, you're sick, Sora," the teen known as Riku growled as he rushed over to the boy, arms pulling him close and rubbing his back. "You should be in bed, not out walking around."

"But…_**cough**_…I hate it…_**cough**_…here," he tried to say but every time he tried to talk, the coughs took over, making him lightheaded and hurt so much he cried.

"It's only for three days," Riku retorted as he scooped the little brunette up into his arms and carried him back to the hospital room.

It didn't surprise him to see that Sora was trying to get away. He never could hold still for longer than five minutes and having to spend a few nights lying in a hospital bed was a definite challenge for the exocentric little teen.

"Riku, you're so mean," Sora whined softly, his voice already going because of the strain to his throat so the boy sounded raspy and weak.

"No, I just care too much," he replied with a faint smile and gentle tone as he went back into Sora's room and tucked him back into bed, the nurse making the other bed not even looking up.

With a soft smile he petted Sora's hair, seeing the boy pout.

"I want to go home," he murmured as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, his scarred wrists flashing into view.

"I know but you need to get better," replied Riku gently, wincing and looking away from Sora's scars which were one of the reasons why Sora wound up here in the first place.

It started with that simple cold, so no one suspected, not even Riku, Sora's best friend since childhood. The cold was just a hint to what was really going on. Sora had been _making_ himself sick. He wouldn't eat or drink, hardly slept and simply wore himself down with stress and the fatigue finally caught up with him, making him fall ill. That's when Riku noticed that, that wasn't all. Sora had been trying to…harm himself. He even tired to kill himself by overdosing on the medicines that was trying to get him better.

Riku looked at the boy's face, seeing the darkness under his tired blue eyes. It made Riku's heart ache. If only he knew what was going on. He could have saved Sora a lot sooner than this.

"Why are you here?" he heard Sora asked which snapped Riku out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh, I had the day off from work so I thought I'd check up on you," replied Riku as he reached over and brushed some hair out of Sora's face, pulling the blanket up to cover his small body. "And I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad too," murmured Sora as he closed his eyes, his head resting against the pillow and he held one of Riku's hands. "I missed you. It's so lonely here…"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I want you to get better. The sooner you do, the sooner I can take you home and everyone will be happy so see you."

"No they won't…no one wants me…" whimpered Sora as he let go of Riku and turned onto his side, his back to the teen.

Before Sora was rushed here, his parents had been going through a nasty divorce. His parents were fighting for custody so he had to stay with his grandmother who wasn't at all willing to care for a teenager all by herself. If Sora wasn't her daughter's son, he would have been out on the streets by the next morning he got there. None of his relatives could take care of him either. Many lived way too far away, didn't have room, or didn't want anything do with him or his mother. In truth, Sora came from a very bitter and selfish family.

"That's not true, Sora," murmured Riku as he rested on the bed next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him. "Your parents do and so do I."

"Why can't I just live with you?" murmured Sora through sniffles as he rolled over to look at the other with tears rolling down his cheeks. "And if my parents want me so bad why aren't they here?"

"You know the reason," said Riku with a faint frown, hating to see Sora cry and to deny his friend happiness. "The rules are: you can't stay with anyone that's not family while the custody issue is being solved. And your parents are really busy. I'm sure that if they could, they'd be here right now. Remember when they stayed with you all night the first day you came here?"

"Yeah…you're right," mumbled Sora as he buried his face in Riku's black and white skull jacket which smelled so nice. Sora could never pinpoint the exact scent it was and the cologne had an Italian brand Sora could never pronounce. But he loved it and it always reminded him of a Riku hug. "I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Sora," he murmured back, smiling at the other as he hugged him, happy to hear his best friend say that.

Even though they weren't really in love, they always said that to one another, do to their closeness and care they held for each other. People had actually mistaken them for a couple. But sometimes it felt like Riku's caring for Sora sometimes turns into something else. Something like….real love. But…that couldn't be. It was Sora, his best friend who was another guy. Though Riku wasn't ruling anything out. He never really took much interest in girls or guys so in a way, he didn't know exactly what his orientation was. All he allowed himself to care about was Sora who was his only friend growing up.

Riku was too proud as a kid. Thinking every one was too inferior and they just didn't understand him for he was indeed ahead of them in many things. So thus he didn't have any friends. But then Sora came along, happy and as friendly as could be. The only one that could tolerate Riku's snide remarks and would patiently listen to his rants or lectures.

"It's getting late, you should sleep," said Riku as he stroked Sora's hair softly, his heart feeling heavy because he would have to leave soon and leave Sora here all alone.

"Stay until I fall asleep, ok?" said Sora as he looked up at Riku with sad eyes.

"Ok, I will," he agreed with a faint smile his hand pressing to the back of Sora's head and he kissed the boy's forehead.

Sora smiled and hugged Riku tightly, snuggling against his body and rubbing his nose against Riku's.

"Oh…" squeaked a soft voice.

The two blinked and looked up to see the nurse that had been in the room earlier, just looking at the boys and had just hid something behind her back.

"Um…visiting hours are almost over," she stated, looking rather flustered as he kept her eyes away from them.

"I'll be leaving in a minutes," replied Riku in a stiff tone, eyes glaring a bit which were telling the woman to leave.

"Yes…ok," she said hastily before scurrying out of the room and the boy's could hear here chattering excitedly to the other nurses.

"Riku, that wasn't very nice," pointed out Sora with a faint grin.

"Well, she shouldn't have bothered us by staring," grumbled Riku as he rolled his eyes, now pissed.

"She was just doing her job," Sora chuckled as he kissed Riku's cheek before snuggling against his chest and closing his eyes. "Night, Riku"

"Night, Sora," he said softly, kissing the top of Sora's head and hugging him tightly again, wanting to stay here with him but he knew he couldn't.

Once Sora was asleep, Riku waited until the last minute before getting up and leaving a few things in the room for Sora when he wakes. He took off his jacket and wrapped Sora in it before tucking him in and giving the boy's cheek a goodbye kiss.

_I'll miss you_, his heart said as it began to ache again. With a sigh Riku forced himself to leave the room. As he reached the lobby by the front door, he could see the nurse chattering again like a birdie to the others. With a scowl, he willed his feet to walk out before he started anything too dangerous with that nosy bitch.

"You guys, look at this, you're not going to believe it," she squealed as he showed the other nurses her cell phone, pictures of the two boys hugging and exchanging kisses showing up on the screen.

"Oh my goodness!" one exclaimed, blushing and squealing with the other nurses.

"So gorgeous!" another let out excitedly.

"The little brunette one is adorable but that taller one is so good looking!"

"And they were doing _that_! You're so lucky you got to see!"

"I know! It was so adorably hot!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sora was awoken by the 9 AM announcements over the intercom by the annoying, far too sweet, voice of the secretary. He groaned and smiled in his sleep, having been woken from a wonderful dream of him and Riku sitting on a beach together. Sora could swear he could still smell Riku.

Wait…he still could. Did Riku stay the night with him after all? Sora opened his eyes, hoping to see Riku's calm handsome face but only saw the empty side of the bed.

*'_I guess he didn't after all…'_ thought Sora as he let out a sigh but then noticed he was covered with something familiar.

It was Riku's jacket. Seeing it made Sora smile a little to himself as he nuzzled the pillow and sniffed the cologne that lingered.

"Oh my, look at all this," said the voice of one of the nurses.

Wondering what she was talking about, Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?" he mumbled before opening his eyes and seeing what had been left.

Scattered on the side of the bed were gifts and a bunch of Sora's favorite treats and comic books. Riku must have left it last night and it made the boy smile softly.

"My, did that handsome friend of yours leave all these?" she asked sweetly as she looked it all over with a curious expression.

"Yeah, he did," replied Sora with a bigger smile, feeling a whole lot of happiness as he picked up one of the comic books and admired the cover.

"Oh, such a nice young man," she pleasantly said, placing the tray of Sora's breakfast onto the side table before adding hopefully, "Will he be visiting today?"

---

And he did, visiting Sora and brining him gifts as often as he could. Riku had to work several hours at two different jobs to help support his family and get himself through school. He only had a mom and a little sister that he took care of the best he could and Sora always admired the strong will Riku carried in his heart. Riku was a solid force Sora could lean on completely.

But maybe Sora was leaning too much on Riku. Depending too much upon him and…maybe was dragging him down. Just pushing his problems on top or Riku's. Yet Riku was still by Sora's side, standing there and watching over him.

And he was still there until Sora was able to finally leave the hospital. He's never felt so relieved though he thought it was ironic. He was relieved to go back to the life he was trying to escape, hence how he ended up in the hospital. At least Riku was there with him, making everything better and comforting Sora's anxious fears.

"Grandmother, I'm home!" he called, opening the door to the small white two-story home.

"Stop shouting!" his grandmother barked as she scuttled into the hall from the living room, a winkled glare on her old hound dog face.

"Sorry, grandmother," he murmured, lowering his head and feeling a twist of pain in his chest but could feel Riku gripping his shoulder.

"Darn kid," she grumbled as he turned and shuffled off into another room, muttering to herself. "Always making so much noise…ungrateful…troublesome…"

"Come on, let's take your stuff upstairs before the old hag comes back," grumbled Riku as he picked up Sora's bag and made his way to the stairs.

"Riku, don't call her that," chuckled Sora even though he'd love to call her that to her face.

Re-shouldering his backpack, he hurried up the stairs after Riku.

"Mind if I stay the night?" he asked as he opened the door to Sora's room, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette.

Riku wanted to stay the first night of Sora out of the hospital to make sure his friend was going to alright.

"That would be great!" chirped Sora happily as he dropped his stuff onto the ground and plopped himself onto his bed, his room the same as when he left it.

Though it did look a little bit neater but Sora figured it was his imagination. He was in the hospital for a while.

Riku grinned faintly before laying down on the bed beside Sora and the boy rolled over and snuggled against Riku's side.

"Riku…did you hear if my parents will be coming to see me soon?" asked Sora softly, his tone curious and a little hopeful as he looked up at the older teen.

"Yeah…they said they were going to be pretty busy but when they get time, they're going to come visit you," Riku lied with a faint smile, a sickening feeling in his stomach for giving his best friend a false hope.

In truth, Riku had asked them if they were going to see their own son. But the response wasn't what he wanted to hear. They said no and that Riku should stop coming around them, asking and demanding they see Sora. They wanted nothing to do with Sora. They were, indeed, in a battle for custody but...it wasn't so they could get Sora, just so that they other had him instead. It made Riku sick to his stomach. All Sora had was Riku, and it was going to stay that way no matter what.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sora sighed happily, smiling a little and hugging Riku's middle, being comforted by just being near him and feeling the other run fingers through his hair.

"I think you should stay home from school," stated Riku in an attempt to change the subject.

"And stay here with grandma? No way," chuckled Sora as he nuzzled Riku's chest.

"Boy! Dinner!" called said grandmother from downstairs, her tone as crouch as usual.

"Good! I'm starving!" exclaimed Sora happily as he hopped out of bed. "I hate that hospital food!"

With a sigh and a faint smile, Riku got up and followed Sora out of the room and back downstairs which was thick with the smell of good home cooked food. Even though Sora's grandmother was an old hag, she sure did know how to cook. Riku could chow down on her food until he's ready to explode.

At the table was a big plate of spaghetti in the middle, around it was a bowl of corn, salad, rolls and other good treats that was far too much for just three people. It made Riku's mouth water.

"Thanks, grandma! It smells great!" chirped Sora happily as he helped the old woman set the table.

"Just eat and be quiet," she grumbled as he handed Sora his plate before going into the kitchen to fetch some drinking glasses.

"Nasty old witch," growled Riku as he stood beside Sora, looking at him to make sure he was ok.

"She means well, Riku, just look at this food," said Sora, shaking his head at the other and smiling a little, not letting the hurt show.

Riku just shrugged and started taking his helps, piling a mountain of food onto his place just as Sora's grandmother put different cans of sodas on the table for them to drink. She made her plate that had small portions before shuffling off to her room down the hall, muttering the whole time.

Riku and Sora just took their dinner upstairs so they could watch movies and play videogames in Sora's room. They had a good time, just keeping each other company, laughing and exchanging smiles.

"Riku, what are you doing?" asked Sora curiously as he stood behind Riku who was using Sora's computer while Sora was taking a shower.

*"Emails," he replied as he clicked a few things before reading one from a friend of his, "_Hey, Riku, thought you'd might like this. Enjoy._"

"I wonder what that means," murmured Sora curiously as he sat on his bed next to the desk, looking at the screen.

"I have no idea," murmured Riku with a frown before he dimwittedly clicked the link.

The screen went to a different page, a box in the middle that started to play a video.

"Ah~" moaned the voice that greeted them, the noise coming from a boy that was on his hands in knees with another guy banging him from behind. "Yeah, that feels so good~"

"What are they doing?" exclaimed Sora, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

"Sonofabitch," whispered Riku as he quickly covered Sora's eyes with one hand while he worked the mouse the close the screen. "I'm going to kill him for this."

"Riku…what was that?" questioned Sora, still a bit stunned as he reached up and slowly pulled Riku's hand down.

"Um…nothing…let's just go to sleep already," said Riku hastily as he turned the screen off and got up before heading towards the door.

"Riku, where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower," he stated before rushing out, leaving a confused Sora.

He knew what they were doing and it freaked him out a little but he couldn't stop seeing it in his head, the guy's face being replaced by Sora's. Oh hell…he was going to need a lot more than a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Spending the night with Sora was a nightmare. It never used to bother Riku in the least but that night was far from comforting. Ever since he'd seen that video, he's been having strange reactions. The way Sora snuggled to Riku's side used to make him calm but it made him uncomfortable as Sora's leg draped over one of Riku's, sliding up slowly bit by bit as the boy slept. Usually when Sora would make soft moans in his sleep, Riku once thought that to be cute but now it made him think of what else could make Sora do that. It was agony!

That whole night Riku stayed awake, trying to keep his mind off the contact of Sora's skin with his own, keeping his teenage whims at bay. It made Riku wonder what he could do. He was, after all, at that age where kids like him tend to explore their…sexual boundaries.

Was that it? Was Riku thinking of…sexual things? But of Sora? That's crazy! Or…was it?

With a gulp he glanced down at the slumbering Sora wearing only boxers and a large shirt, his body practically on Riku's which caused a strange sensation to happen to his…lower area. Carefully, he slipped out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom to personally take care of the situation. It was going to be a long night…

---

The next day at school, Sora was welcomed back with happy optimism from his friends, though it irritated Riku to see the other students muttering to each other, spreading rumors about Sora and what happened to him.

"Just ignore them, Riku," said Sora as he patted the teen on the arm, smiling up at him as they walked to class together.

"Kind of hard when they chatter like nosy bees," growled Riku as he glared at a group of girls whispering as they looked at Sora, being quickly silenced by Riku's threatening looks. "You shouldn't take things too lightly Sora, if it gets out of hand…there could be rumors going around about you that's not true."

"Well at least I'll know it's not true," said Sora, pointing it out with his same cheerful smile as he and Riku entered class.

Deep down it bothered Sora a little, making him feel like a freak that everyone gawked at. High School always made Sora nervous. There was too much stress to handle and problems that can either make or break you. To his misfortune, Sora was the one that broke.

"Sora," murmured Riku, snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

Turning his head he saw Riku handing him two pills and a water bottle.

"Time to take your medicine," he said in such a casual way that it made Sora think of the other as some kind of good looking nurse.

Smiling, Sora nodded and took the pills, drinking them down and didn't mind that Riku made sure he took them.

"I'll see you later, Sora," said Riku after class and he hugged his friend tightly.

"I wish you would stay over tonight," whined Sora as he returned the hug which was so warm and comforting.

"I know but…I've got stuff to take care of at home," replied Riku as he gave Sora another hug before walking off.

Sora sighed and watched Riku leave, feeling all alone again. He was about to leave when he saw something that made his stomach twist. There was a girl talking to Riku, flipping her hair flirtatiously and touching his arm as if she had the right to. It made Sora…jealous and angry to see her talk as if she knew Riku and he hated to see Riku smile and chuckle to everything she said to him. Before she left, she gave Riku a hug which looked half assed on Riku's part. That wasn't a Riku hug and it made Sora smirk to himself because only he got Riku hugs. Turning, he walked off, still smirking.

When he got home, he sat down at his computer and searched for that link he and Riku found the other night. He had some studying to do to…


	4. Chapter 4

"Riku….is it wrong for boys to kiss other boys?" asked Sora in a soft murmur as he sat beside his friend on the bed of Sora's room.

"Hmm?" replied Riku, a blush coming to his face as he turned his head to look at the boy beside him, his heartbeat picking up its pace a bit

The brunette turned and looked up at Riku with big blue eyes and a cute little face, his hand touching Riku's thigh.

"Is it wrong if I want to kiss you?" asked Sora again and he leaned closer, the hand he had on Riku's thigh moving up slowly and it was beginning to turn Riku on.

"I…I don't know…" stuttered Riku nervously, his eyes looking down at the hand and then turning back to Sora whose face was right in front of his and it caused the teen to stop breathing.

It felt like his pounding heart would jump right out of his chest.

"Can I kiss you Riku?" whispered Sora softly, his little lips moving so sensually that Riku was drawn to them.

"….yes…" breathed Riku, the sound almost unheard despite his excitement and eagerness.

Why was he feeling this way about Sora: his best friend in the whole world? But right now…he didn't care. Didn't care at all because what he really cared about was Sora.

The little teen moved closer, his lips just brushing up against Riku's. They felt so soft and warm…

"I love you, Riku," stated Sora softly, his hands resting on Riku's chest as he kissed Riku again.

It surprised him to hear Sora say that, making him feel like air. Suddenly he pressed his hand to the back of Sora's neck and kissed him. A full-on-all-mouth-kiss as if he was starving for it. The raging beast that dwelled deep within Riku's teenage desires known as his hormones was raging up to the surface to eat the little bunny named Sora.

He pushed him down onto the bed, his hands touching every part of Sora's body as he kissed him with surprising skill. It was hot and soft all at once. Sora moaned, the sound so wanting and…sexy.

"Oh, Riku," the boy moaned when Riku started kissing Sora's neck furiously, hand slipping under the boy's shirt and it was making the silver haired teen go crazy, his body on fire and just ready to take over Sora's.

But then suddenly it all vanished. It all went cold and Riku was left in darkness with his body still wanting. He woke with a gasp and a cold sweat all over himself, the sheets burning up around him. He sat up with a start, breathing heavy and looking around his empty dark room. Nothing. He was alone.

Was it all…a dream?

Taking large gulps of air; Riku ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the sweat from his brow and temples, also muttering a soft, "Damn," under his breath. That was intense and so…real. It was like he could almost _feel_ Sora. He blushed, recalling what had happened in the dream: kissing…touching…wanting….

All so real….yet….not….

He couldn't calm down, his body was still wanting, still hungry to have Sora again only fully next time and that's what scared him. This was all so complicating! Looking down, he noticed a slight rise in his blanket on his lap and he blushed harder. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that was excited, the muscle he carried in his boxers starting to become at attention.

Maybe he could….

No way! That would be gross! But…he's done it before. Because of Sora though? This was way too complicated.

Resting his head back down, Riku looked up at his ceiling, thinking to himself and weighing his options at the moment.

_*'Why me? Why Sora? Why now? WHY?'_

He asked those questions to himself and to his brain over and over again, trying to find the answer even though he knew he wouldn't get it.

Slowly and tentatively, his hand slipped under the sheets, sliding down his abdomen and under the elastic band of his boxers. He couldn't believe he was about to do this….

_**Bzzz…bzzz….bzzz…**_

Damn! It was Riku's phone.

Panting and being coated in a cold sweat, Riku reached for his phone, feeling really worn out now.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone, not in the mood for talking to whoever this was.

"Hi Riku…" murmured Sora softly from the other side of the line and something in his tone worried Riku.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he asked quickly as he sat up quickly and threw off the covers and reaching for his jeans on the floor, thinking that Sora was in trouble.

"I…I had a bad dream," he mumbled softly which made Riku stop and give a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Heh, don't worry about it, I was…already awake," said Riku nervously as he sat back down on the bed and remembered what he himself dreamt about. "What is it?"

"Well…you and me are walking along the beach," explained Sora, sounding quite sleepy and Riku wondered if Sora had the same dream he did.

For some reason he started thinking about him and Sora embracing on the sand, letting the waves wash over their naked flesh and entangled limbs.

"But then a big wave came up and took you away and…all the sand turned black and the water went away and all the plants were dead," continued Sora, snapping Riku out of his daydream. "I was…all by myself…then the sand started pulling me down and I thought I was going to drown in it and…and…I woke up..."

Sora's breathing was shaky and Riku just knew he was crying.

"It's ok, Sora," murmured Riku softly and gently to calm the other down. "It was only a little nightmare; no wave is going to take me away."

"Thanks, Riku," replied Sora and Riku could hear the smile Sora had.

"No problem."

"Riku…?" asked Sora after a short pause.

"Yeah, Sora?" Riku asked back a little too eagerly, wondering what his friend wanted.

"Could you stay up with me for awhile?"

"Sure, Sora, no problem," replied Riku with a smile as he rested back down on the bed, placing his cell phone on the pillow next to him as if it were Sora.

"Riku…why were awake when I called you? It's three in the morning."

"Well…I ugh…had a dream too," said Riku nervously as he smiled to himself a little.

"Was it a good dream?" questioned Sora softly and curiously. "Or did you have a nightmare too?"

"No, no it was a good dream," Riku hastily said, blushing when he remembered it.

"What was it about?"

"Oh…it was about…videogames…" Riku lied, feeling like an idiot and didn't want Sora knowing about the dirty dream he had and what he had to do after he woke up from it.

Sora giggled.

"It must have been a fun dream," he sighed softly, sounding tired.

"Yeah…it was…" murmured Riku, grinning to himself again.

"I'm….going to go to bed now," Sora yawned. "Good night Riku."

"Night…Sora"


End file.
